UnTwilight
by writing-rabbit
Summary: Bella Swan a typical girl, with a love! she has best friends and cares for them, one day she goes over to talk to Edward and he tells her a secret that changes her life. OOC/AH


**Hello. Okay, so I was hanging out with spunkypeanut, and we were riding a golf cart down the road…well we got this insane idea and wrote this! So tell us what you think!**

**I don't own twilight, or any of the characters.**

**BPOV**

My name is Bella swan and this is my story. I am a senior at Forks high school. And my life is crazy.

"Bella!" I heard my name called and I turned and Saw Edward Cullen Running at me. "Wait up!" he called.

"What Edward?" I asked. Edward Cullen was one of my best friends but I was having an off day and didn't want to talk today.

"Well, I was just wanting to talk….you gonna be at Lunch?" he asked.

"Yes…I am at lunch everyday." I said and stopped in front of my class.

"Well the other day you weren't and you were mad at me. I just you to be happy and not angry with me." He said. I smiled up at him. Edward was always like this. He would smile and do things for me and yet, expected nothing back. He usually would do anything generous for a girl. But mostly me and Alice and Rosalie and occasionally do a favor for his friends Emmett and Jasper.

"Well, I have to talk to you." he said and walked away disappearing around the corner. I walked in class, and everyone turned and looked at me. I blushed and walked to my seat getting glares from Mr. Johnson. I could care less about his fucking lesson, because it usually makes no sense and I search the answers on the internet.

Class dragged on and I gazed out the window hoping to make time go by faster. When the bell rang I got out of my seat and Mr. Johnson motioned for me to come to his desk. I stood in front of the old brown desk and sighed as he told me the same thing that he always does.

"Bella, if you are going to be late, get a note. I don't want to write you up or give you detention because you're my best student and never do anything, but if you continue to be late, I will take action." He said. I situated my bag and looked at him.

"Okay Mr. Johnson, I will get a note from now on." I said and left. I was walking along the sidewalk to the building my next class was in. I saw Edward walking in the sunlight. He looked beautiful. So beautiful I would jump him and take him away. I continued walking and got knocked down by Mike.

"Watch out skank!" he yelled. I stood and punched him in the balls.

"Call me a skank again." I said and continued walking like I never stopped. I walked into the Building and Saw Alice talking to Jasper against the wall.

"Hey Bella!" Alice called and I walked over.

"Hey…" I said and Jasper raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"What did you do?" he asked. Jasper has always been able to tell when I have done something. It's like he knows!! I smirked and shook my head. The bell rang and we all entered English and took our seats. Jasper sat in front of me and Alice beside me. Jasper turned and gave me the look. The look that says 'tell me or I will force it.'

"Okay, I was late for class and threaten to be written up by Johnson and I punched Newton in the balls…." I said and shrugged. Alice started laughing and High fived me. Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"Did you do it just because you could and wanted too?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, he knocked my down and called me a skank!" I said and Emmett sat down right then.

"AWW HELL NO! WE ARE KICKIN HIS ASS! Who are we beaten up?" he asked, I smiled at him. Emmett was such a bully, but he was always there for me. In first grade we were on the play ground and he walked up and pushed me down. He expected me to cry and run. I just stood hit pushed him down and stepped on his hand. He screamed and I let him up. After that we were best friends.

"Newton.' I said and he got Angier.

"Newton called you a skank?" he asked I nodded and smiled.

"But I punched him in the balls." I said and Emmett raised his hand and I hit it.

"Way to go! But I am still getting him." I shrugged and could care less. Newton was a fucking idiot and disserved to get the shit beat out of him. He had gotten away with a lot but not this.

Class started and dragged on about like last period. When the bell rang Emmett walked right beside me and we headed to lunch. Mike came into view with Tyler and Eric at his side.

"Hey skank! Hit me again and see what happens!" he yelled I smiled and walked up and sighed.

"I am sorry…I don't know why I did that…I just like you…" I said and looked up and he was smiling at me.

"Really…?" he asked I smiled and nodded trying to look sweet.

"I was wondering…could I do something?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down towards me. I starred into his eyes and jerked my knee up. He groaned and fell over.

"I told you not too call me skank again!" I yelled and Emmett was laughing from beside me. I looked up and Eric was standing strong and not running like Tyler. "You don't want me too get you too do you?" I asked he shook his head.

"I am not scared of you!" he said and stepped closer. Emmett walked behind me and glared down at him.

"What about him?" I asked smiling and pointing at Emmett. Eric gulped and turned and walked away. I smiled and we continued to the lunch room. When we got there Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were already sitting at our table. I grabbed a soda and sat down across from Rosalie.

Rosalie was much like Alice except much taller, longer hair, and Blonde. "Hey guys." I said and Rosalie turned to me.

"You punched Newton?" she asked. I nodded and Edward was instantly at my side.

"Are you okay!" he asked I nodded and pointed out the window where he was on the ground and Eric was helping him stand while he held his hand between his legs. Everyone started laughing. "You did that?" He asked I nodded and took a drink.

"He called me skank I hit him and told him not do it again. He did I pretend that I liked him and was going to kiss him…millimeters away I kneed him and he fell." I said and looked as everyone laughed.

I turned and looked at Edward. "So what did you want to talk about? 'I asked.

"Well, If you where here first with me I would have told you but you were busy battling Newton." He said.

"Well, sorry." And I took another drink. "I can come over later to your house and we can talk." I said he nodded. After that the day continued to drag on. Pretty boring until PE. Newton made sure to stay clear from me and block his nuts. I smiled at him and waved.

When the Bell rang I grabbed my stuff and left to my car. I went home and dropped my bag at home and headed over to Edward house. When I got out I saw Esme planting flowers.

"Hey Esme." I said and waved at her. She smiled and looked up at me.

"Hey Bella" she said. I walked in and headed up too Edwards room. The door was slightly open and he was pacing back and fourth. I pushed it opened and he was mumbling something and I cleared my throat.

"You okay?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"yes." He sat down on his couch and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and leaned back as he started. "Okay, I am in love with someone." He said. "They are so beautiful and they make me so happy, I would do anything for them." He said and was smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Emmett." He said. Wait…WHAT!

"What…" I said trailing off.

"I am in love with Emmett." He said and looked at me.

"Soo this means…that you're…"

"Gay." He said I smiled and hugged him.

"YES! I always wanted a gay friend! NOW I have someone I know! Won't tell who I am in love with!" I said and sat back.

"Who?" he asked.

"James." I said and smiled.

"What no holding back?" he asked.

"What? NO! You tricked me with your gay power!!" I said and laughed.

"Gay power?" he asked.

"Yes it is very possible! Anything could happen at this point!! Emmett could bust through your door and declare hid unedifying love for you!" I said and the door came open.

"Edward…I have something to tell you…" Emmett said standing with his hands in his pockets. "I love you…I always have. I had to tell you because when I saw you today, I just couldn't help myself!" he said and I was soo shocked. I looked at Edward and he had a similar expression. He turned to me.

"COOL! DO IT AGAIN!" he yelled and stood and ran to Emmett. "I love you too!" he said and he jumped in his arms and they shared a deep kiss. I stood and patted Edward's back.

"I am...Ughh, gonna go." I said and shut the door. I ran down the stairs and back to my car.

"Leaving so soon Bella?" Esme said looking at me.

"Ugggh, yeah…I need to get home." I said and got in my car. I drove home and walked into my house and Saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

"Hey! What's up!" he said.

"Nothing, just found out my two best friends are gay, what about you?" I said and sat down.

"Nothing, Newton's mother called and said you punched him in the balls…did you?" he asked I nodded and smiled.

"Hey called me a skank." I said and Charlie laughed.

"WAY TO GO!" he said and I hit his fist. I smiled and stood.

"What do you want for diner?" I asked.

"Pancakes and Waffles!" he said and smiled.

"alright." I said and went to cook them. An hour later I had a lot of pancakes cooked and waffles. I set the table and looked out the window. I heard the door open and Emmett came in with Edward in tow. OH now they are holding hands.

"What?" I asked

"Well your dad called!" Emmett said. Charlie sits down and starts eating and sees Edward and Emmett sitting closely and holding hands.

"Oh, so you guys are the ones she said are gay." He says and Emmett nodded and leaned over and kissed Edward. "One thing….NO SEX IN MY HOUSE!" he said and Emmett and Edward agreed.

We ate while talking and Charlie finished. "Bella, I have a date, we are going to a bar, I am going with Annie." He said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"A 21 year old I met on _, _by the way, don't use _eharmony_….it sucks!" he said and left.

"Uhhh! That's gross!" I said and through the plates in the dishwasher and Edward and Emmett were sitting on the couch cuddling. "guys, no offence but please don't rape each other when I am in distance." I said and the nodded.

So they left and I went to bed. The next morning I got to school and Everyone knew about Edward and Emmett. They were the Gay Lovers of the school. Nobody dared to do anything, because Emmett said he still would kick ass.

I was by my locker and Saw Rosalie leaning against her locker looking at Jacob, my cousin. I walked over and saw her staring with out breaking eye contact.

"Rose!" I said and she didn't move.

"He is so hot….I want to rape him." She said. She finally looked at me. "He is isn't he?" she said.

"No! That is my cousin!" I said and walked away. I saw her walk to him and turn him and they started a make out session. When someone walked by and made a comment Rosalie turned and kicked them to the floor and continued where she left off.

I sighed and went back to my locker. I turned and Saw James leaning against his locker smiling at me, I blushed and he walked over. "Hello Bella." He said smiling at me. James was so hot.

"Hello." I said and smiled at him.

"I saw what you did to Newton, and it was so….sexy." he said. I smiled and shut my locker.

"Anything Is happening so I will just…" then I pushed him back and planted my lips on his kissing him. I pulled back and smiled. "I have wanted to do that since you moved here." I said and let go of him.

"Well, can we do a replay!?" he asked. I dropped my bag and jumped on him and kissed him again.

**6 MONTHS LATER!**

It has been 6 months since I found out Edward and Emmett was gay. It has been 6 months since I saw Rosalie and Jacob make out in the hall. 6 Months since I started dating James. And 6 months since Charlie got 'Annie' pregnant! Stupid _._ It has also been 6 months since Alice and Jasper broke up. Apparently Jasper had been bad in bed and Alice said he was "so missionary'….whatever that means.

In attempt to be the cooler kids in school Mike and Eric, tried out the gay thing…we all knew Mike was secretly gay. It when he said that he and Eric were dating one day at lunch, it just made them losers.

Life was good, except for the occasional Slamming walls you hear at Edward's house. You don't want to know what happens in his room. I fell bad for Rosalie though, she accidentally walked in one day.

Life was too good and if it wasn't I would be horrible. I smiled as I laced my finger through James's and we walked together. Life was too good.

_Emmett&Edward_

_Rosalie&Jacob_

_Bella&James_

_Alice_

_Jasper_

_Charlie&Annie_

…_Mike&Eric_

_**THE END!**_

**Okay! soo, how was it??? How many of you are mad? Maybe, or kind of angry? Heehee.**

**Okay, this was just written to see your alls reactions. I wanted too know what you all would say, so let me now! And Tell ME! In the review button. So click it! And VENT!**

**Writing Rabbit**


End file.
